Reminisce
by BecomeOneWithTheShips
Summary: Bolin and Korra's life together after two years of being separated. It's going to be LONG, and it's not done yet. Rated M for later chapters. BolinxKorra
1. Prologue

**I felt the urge to write a Borra fanfic. I was reading some posted by others and noticed that there are next to no long stories for Bolin x Korra. Most are only one-shots, some are two. So, voila! Here's the Borra fanfic "novel." This is only a prolugue. It's meant to catch you guys up to the current story, which starts off with their first actual date. First time publishing to the internet, so I'm hoping you guys like it. But, yeah, it's 2 in the morning, so it's probably not the best. It'll get better, though. Lot's of fluff and lemons, just to warn you. Now, on with the shipping! Enjoy! (By the way, they're 18 in this. Just so there's no confusion for later chapters 3)**

It's been two years since the defeat of Amon and two weeks since Mako and Korra broke up. Things had gotten pretty serious between them really fast. Korra suggested to Mako that they slow down a bit, and he threw a fit. _What do you mean slow down, Korra? We're already moving really slowly. We've been together for two weeks and _still_ haven't had sex yet. How much slower could we _possibly_ get?_

The disagreement had quickly escalated into a full on war and ended with the two breaking up. Everyone left them alone, not wanting to get in the middle. But after two weeks of being cooped up in her room, Tenzin forced Korra off the island and into town. _You're the Avatar, and you have to be strong for the city. If you fall, the world falls with you. _

Korra was deep in thought as she walked the streets of Republic City. _Maybe I should talk to Mako,_ she thought. _I mean, it's been two weeks. We should be able to mend things now and get back on track_. But inside, Korra truly doubted they could ever be the perfect couple they'd imagined two years ago.

As she continued to her unknown destination, Korra thought about everything _except_ what was right in front of her. Not watching where she was going, Korra ran into a man. He was huge, knocking her on her ass in the middle of the sidewalk. People walked around her as she scrambled to her feet, rubbing her sore spot that was most likely going to bruise. As Korra stuttered an apology, the man spun around to face his irritant.

"Korra?" the man shouted. She instantly recognized the man's voice and opened her eyes to see her best buddy.

"Bolin!" Korra cried, pulling her friend into a tight bear hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen you for years!"

"I'm fantastic, actually. I came up to visit old buddies, but I didn't expect to run into you minutes after getting off the train. I was actually hoping to catch you with Mako, but… Hey, where is he, by the way?" Korra blushed and looked away from Bolin quickly. She knew how close the brothers were, and if he knew what she did to Mako… Korra shivered, but took a deep breath, too.

"Mako and I had a huge fight a couple weeks ago. It didn't end well."

"Oh, really?" If Korra didn't know any better, she would actually think that Bolin looked a little hopeful. "Uhh, hey, Korra? Do you want to catch up over lunch? The sidewalk isn't the best place for a reunion, huh?"

"No, I guess not," Korra said. "We could always go to Narooks Noodle Shop. Seems like the best place for, you know… catching up. And it's Tuesday. We used to always have Noodle Tuesday's…" Korra started to reminisce the good old days when everything was still perfect between the former Fire Ferrets. Bolin, noticing Korra's blank, regretful stare, tried to move past the road block.

"Yeah, that sounds great, actually. The Earth Kingdom didn't have the best noodle shops, and I have missed Narooks. Walk with me?"

Bolin and Korra spent hours catching up in Narooks. Korra told Bolin about the breakup (trying to ignore his failed attempt at not smiling) and Bolin told Korra about his trip to the Earth Kingdom. Apparently, his last two years had been dedicated to perfecting his bending by training with various masters. Bolin had learned over fifteen different earth bending styles, and had mastered each one with patience and difficulty.

While he spoke, Korra carefully looked him over. She noticed that his muscles were even more defined than the last time they'd seen each other. He was also more mature. _Bolin's not the little brother he was two years ago, _Korra observed.

The two met again for lunch on Wednesday, then Thursday, and then Friday. On Saturday, Bolin got up the courage to ask Korra out for a proper date. Not like the one they had when they were sixteen and immature kids, but one in a nice restaurant. Korra, of course, said yes.


	2. The Date

**Hey, so here's the actual story. I'm already working on Chapter 2, so it'll be up before midnight. I'm glad you guys like it so far! Oh, and here's a warning : I'm watering my lemon tree. They'll be ripe soon. :P Enjoy!**

It was 8 o'clock on a Monday night, and Korra was trying to perfect her make-up. She was wearing a knee length pale blue dress with some black flats. Pema had done her hair to perfection; loose and spilling over Korra's shoulders in waves that framed her face.

Just as she was fixing up the little make-up she was wearing, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Korra said, "One minute!" and hurriedly swept everything on the top of her dresser into the first drawer. Glancing at herself in the mirror once more, she opened the door to a patiently waiting, dressed-in-a-tux Bolin. Korra felt a sense of pride as her date's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"K-K-Korra," Bolin stuttered. "You look… beautiful."

"You look great yourself, Mr. Stutter." The two grinned at each other for a minute, just appreciating their luck.

"Well, how about we head out?" Bolin offered his arm to Korra, and she willingly took it. They both noticed everyone smiling at them as they head towards the boat that would take them to the city.

Bolin, being the gentleman he learned to be, took Korra to the fanciest restaurant in town. He'd apparently booked a seat beforehand. Well, more like a whole section. Korra noticed that no one else was sitting within a ten-foot radius of them. _Normally, _she thought to herself. _This place is packed with people and you have to wait an hour to get a crappy seat._ Korra didn't know where Bolin had gotten the money to pay for this, but she didn't dwell on that thought for long.

Once the two were seated, there was a sort of awkward silence. Neither knew what to talk about, and they didn't want to be the one to break the silence. So they just sipped their drinks for a while. Eventually, though, the silences' awkwardness turned into tension that kept progressing. They knew it would be better to break it, but they didn't know what they would talk about. Then Bolin took a deep breath.

"So, Korra," he began. "Uh, so, what have you been doing the past few years?" They'd both told each other everything over the lunch date's the past week. So Korra tried a different road.

"Bolin, let me just tell you. I'm really glad you asked me out for tonight. It's just, things had been so horrible these past few years, and it was even worse a week ago. But when you asked me, it was like… I don't know how to explain it, but I was _so_ happy."

"Yeah, you're right. It seemed like the tension from Amon was back. But I'm just glad you said 'yes.'" They grinned at each other for a minute, and when the food came, they exhaled simultaneously. The tension was gone.

Over dinner, the two had just talked about things they hope for their futures and what they were going to do to get there. Bolin said that he wanted to travel the world and teach earth bending to children who couldn't afford a teacher. Korra thought that was amazing. When Bolin asked her what she wanted, she came up blank.

"I don't know," Korra told him.

"Haven't you ever done something that you could see yourself doing for the rest of your life?" Bolin asked.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. I guess I just always thought that I'd be the Avatar and do the jobs that come with it."

"Hasn't anyone ever asked you what you wanted to be when you grew up?"

"No," Korra shook her head. "All I remember is people in the village telling me that I was going to be a great Avatar. And I'd accepted it, because, you know, I was young. I'd always known that I was the Avatar. I never questioned my future."

Bolin stopped with the questions. The two finished their meal in silence. Bolin paid and they left. They didn't talk or touch the whole way back to Air Temple Island. Once there, though, Korra had felt obligated to apologize for a horrible date.

"Bolin," she'd started. "I'm sorry." He looked up from the ground and stared at her.

"What for?" he asked.

"For ruining the night. I just-"

"Korra," he interrupted. Bolin cupped her face in his hands, locking their eyes in a gaze that made Korra's stomach back flip. "Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. If anything, I should apologize. I shouldn't have poked and pried so much. I had no right to ask you something so personal."

"Bolin, it wasn't that."

"Then what was it? You completely shut down after I asked. It was like you'd just had your soul ripped from your body, and-"

"Bolin, stop. It wasn't like that, honest. It was just… no one had ever asked me that question before. And it got me thinking. What do I want for my future? I was trying to think of a way to answer your question. And I think I finally have an answer."

"Oh," Bolin had an expression on his face that told Korra he was shocked, curious, and relieved at the same time. "And what's your answer?"

"Well," she began. "I've realized something. When I grow old, I want to have done something right with my life. I want to be able to look back and be happy about my choices."

"And what choice have you made?" Bolin asked. Korra pulled his hands from her face and grasped them in hers.

"Bolin, I want to spend my life with someone that makes me happy. Someone that can pick me up when I've fallen." Korra paused to look him in the eyes. When their eyes locked, they could both feel a sort of energy flowing through each other. Korra grinned widely up at the man in front of her. "Bolin, I want to spend my life with you."


	3. Thank You

**My lemon tree is ripe and ready! This one's pretty long, so I'm expecting it to satisfy your cravings for a couple hours (lol) Hope you guys like it! I'll post Chapter 4 and maybe 5 sometime tomorrow. Enjoy! :P**

At first, Bolin was so shocked he couldn't speak. He had to think over everything Korra had just revealed. But she thought it was something else. Korra thought that Bolin didn't want her like she needed him. Her face fell. But just then, Bolin understood. He smiled dazzlingly at the beautiful woman who held his hands in hers.

Bolin pulled his hands from hers. When Korra looked up at him, he cupped her face in his hands again and leaned down to kiss her. As his lips touched hers, Korra wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer to each other.

The kiss started out soft and tender; a lover's kiss. But they quickly realized how much they needed each other. The kiss deepened immensely. Bolin started to kiss Korra's jaw, and then moved down her neck, nipping and licking as he went. He tried to unzip her dress, but Korra grabbed his hands.

"We can't do it here," she insisted.

"Why not? There's no one around." He tried to pull the zipper down. Korra stepped back.

"Bolin, I just… I was expecting my first time to be in a bed. Not outside the temple" This stopped him in his pursuit.

"You've never had sex before?" he questioned. Korra's cheeks reddened.

"No," she said, embarrassed.

"Not even with Mako?" Bolin looked shocked.

"I told you. He wanted to, but I just… I couldn't. And what the hell is so funny?" Korra's embarrassment quickly fueled her anger as Bolin started laughing.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I expected Mako to have convinced you within a week. Yet here you are, two years along, and you're still a virgin." He stared at her in wonder and amazement. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Korra snapped.

"Say 'no' to Mako for this long? He's very persistent, and I don't know one person who's ever said 'no' to him."

"Bolin, I'm not really comfortable talking about Mako right now. It's late, and I'm tired. Thank you for dinner, but I'm going to bed." As Korra started walking towards the temple door's, Bolin lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her tightly. In response, Korra strung her arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have been so nosy."

"Bolin, it's fine. I don't blame you. And you're right, it _was_ hard to say 'no' for two years. But I just didn't want him _that way_ yet. And… I was afraid that if I gave myself to him, he would leave me. I wanted to have something that would keep him with me. But it sort of back fired on me. He called me a tease and told me that I couldn't come back until I was less 'stuck-up.'" She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and tried to wipe them away before Bolin saw them.

"Korra," he whispered. She felt him hug her tighter. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. If we'd never broken up, then I wouldn't be here now… with you." Korra smiled up at Bolin, trying to bring back the light, happy mood. "Now, are you going to bed me, or do I have to fall asleep alone and disappointed?" Bolin perked up at that and they rushed to Korra's room, shouting quick, choppy responses at people they passed in the temple.

Once in Korra's room, the door shut quietly as to bring no attention to them, Bolin locked it. As soon as he turned around, Korra had her mouth on his again. Bolin pushed her backwards to the bed, carefully laying her down. Then, with fumbling fingers, he attempted to unzip her dress. With his lips preoccupied, Bolin couldn't see how to remember how to undo the zipper. He felt rather than saw her grinning as she moved her hands to help.

Abruptly after removing her shirt, Korra she started undoing the knot of her bindings. And as soon as her chest was bare, she pulled Bolin's hand up to her breast. He felt his trousers tightening as he caressed her nipple, feeling it harden beneath his fingers. Bolin started placing kisses on her jaw, down her neck, across her chest, and finally met her other breast.

As Bolin sucked, nipped, kneaded and kissed Korra's breasts, she couldn't help but moan softly. She could feel herself getting more aroused by the second. Korra's insides clenched and she tried to remove Bolin's trousers. Aiding her in her quest, Bolin kicked off his shoes and scrambled out of his pants and undershorts. Then he yanked off Korra's flats, throwing them over his shoulders, not caring where they landed. Standing up quickly, Korra's dress fell to the floor. Hurriedly, she undid the knots on her remaining bindings.

The pair stood at the foot of the bed, gazing at each other with an appreciation that was indescribable. Korra took in Bolin's broad shoulders and well-built body as he grinned at her slender frame. She could see Bolin's penis throbbing as he stepped towards her and again pushed her onto the bed.

He crashed his lips to Korra's as she pushed her chest into his. He groaned as she placed her hand on his very-full member, making her grin. She stroked him fairly quickly as they continued to taste each other. After a moment, Bolin pulled back.

"Korra," he groaned. "If you keep this up, I'm not going to make it long."

She quickly assessed this and stopped. But as soon as she ceased to please him, he placed his hand on her. Korra moaned loudly as he rubbed her clit. She remembered doing this for herself many times before, but for some reason it was more pleasurable when it was Bolin.

"Oh, Korra, you are so ready for me," he whispered against her lips.

"Yes," was the only response she had.

Then he again broke the kiss and kneeled between her legs. Inserting a finger into her, Korra arched her back and cried out his name. After another second, she felt his tongue on her clit. He continued this assault until they both felt her body quiver.

"No, don't stop!" she shouted as he moved back up her body. She heard Bolin chuckle.

"Oh, Korra," he sighed. "Alright, we'll do this your way. But I'm going to go slow. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, just get on with it!" she cried. Her patience was running dry, and she could feel the orgasm fading. Faintly, she heard something tear. Lifting her head, Korra saw Bolin putting on a condom. When he was done, he noticed Korra eyeing him and smiled.

"I don't want you getting pregnant on me just yet," he said. "That'd put a damper on things, don't you think?"

Not waiting for an answer, he pushed his head into Korra and she winced a little from the pain. He tried to ease into her slowly, but when she shouted at him to hurry up, he apologized and thrust his whole self into Korra's body. She cried out in pain. Again, Bolin apologized and waited a moment until she was accustomed to the feel of him inside of her. When she nodded her okay, he slowly pulled out of her body and just as carefully pushed back in.

Korra felt her insides stretching. It wasn't a bad feeling, per se. Just a bit uncomfortable. After a minute, though, the pain eased away. She began feeling the pleasure, and with each of Bolin's thrusts, Korra raised her hips to meet his. When he understood that she was fine, he sped up to a quicker pace. Korra lasted for about thirty seconds until her orgasm returned. Her insides tightened around Bolin. He whispered at her to let go, and as soon as she did, she was swept up in a moment of immense pleasure. And with Korra crying his name, Bolin didn't last much longer. He applied one last thrust and emptied himself deep within her, calling her name as she had his.

Bolin collapsed on top of her when he was finished. They lay there for a moment, trying to work up the strength to move. After a moment, Bolin pulled out of Korra's body and fell on the bed next to her.

"Korra… that was… amazing!" he gazed at her in awe. "You're okay?"

"Bolin, I am _more_ than okay. I'm fantastic. I couldn't have asked for a better first than that." The two lay there for a moment more, just looking into each other's eyes. Then Bolin yawned.

"Ugh, I'm tired. You?"

"Yeah, I'll agree with you there," Korra responded. Quickly, she water bended the aftermath of their fun off of the bed and into the garbage can near the door. Bolin hurriedly took off the condom, tied it, and tossed it in as well. He pulled the cover up over their bodies. Korra lay with her back to his front and yawned.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked. Laying his arm over her hip, he kissed Korra below the ear.

"For a wonderful first time." And with that, she couldn't keep her subconscious from invading her mind. But as Korra drifted off, she could have sworn he'd said, "I could say the same."


	4. Morning

**Hey, guys! Sorry this one is so short and lacking lemons. I'm tired from staying up all night writing the last one :P I'll post something better tomorrow, I just thought "Gee, I really should post something before it gets too late." So, ****_voila! Bon appetite_****! Lol, Enjoy!**

Korra opened her eyes to a bright morning light. Lying back, she blinked away the sleep. _I feel different, _she thought. Then she remembered last night. _In a good way._ Korra suddenly realized how hot she was under the covers on her bed. Attempting to sit up, she found that there was a huge weight holding her down. _Damn, I didn't think sex could take away this much strength. _Raising her head, Korra studied her body, only to find that Bolin had somehow managed to weave his around hers in their sleep.

Bolin had his head on Korra's chest, his arm strung out across her stomach. His legs were looped through hers like vines. Korra smiled down at him as she lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. After a moment, though, the heat had become unbearable. Korra lifted his arm from her body and tried to lightly roll him off of her. Unfortunately, though, she discovered that he was a light sleeper. Bolin groaned as he temporarily blinded himself from opening his eyes too quickly. Korra giggled.

"Well, good morning, sleepy-head," she whispered in his ear. "And how are you this fine morning?" Bolin looked searchingly in her eyes, trying to remember how he'd gotten in her bed. Korra prided herself as he searched his thoughts. "It'll come to you," she said. Rising from the bed, she started to redress herself.

"Oh," Bolin said when she was dressed. "Uh, Korra… I, uh, have a little problem." Korra looked over to see him trying to cover up his throbbing cock. She sighed.

"Ugh, Bolin!" she said, exasperated. "You couldn't have said something when I was still naked?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided to walk around naked in front of me... I'm not all that used to seeing naked women prancing around before my eyes!" his face reddened when Korra looked at him questioningly, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I'm prancing?" when he looked at her his eyes were pleading her to stop teasing him. "Fine, fine. All I was saying was that I have to undress, and then _redress_ again." When he looked away to hide his blush, Korra smiled. "Alright, then, but you'll have to wait until _after_ breakfast for full-on sex. I'm not quite ready for more after last night." Bolin snapped his head around to her immediately, a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It just smarts a bit. Now come here; I can't help you if you're covered." Bolin grinned shyly and moved until he stood in front of her, completely naked. Korra immediately pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him deeply, and he kissed her back. Korra's tongue traced his lips, coaxing them open. Instantly, her tongue was dancing with Bolin's. _Jeez, he tastes amazing! _Korra thought. Then they began exploring each other. She ran her hands across his torso, his arms, and much to his surprise, she dropped to her knees.

Wrapping her hand around Bolin's throbbing member, Korra stared up at him. She was aroused by his curious yet shy expression. Then, still looking him in the eyes, she flicked her tongue across the tip. Bolin let his head fall back, his groan encouraging her to continue. Taking one last glance at his huge dick, Korra took him in her mouth.

Having done this only once before, she was a bit nervous. But with Bolin groaning and moaning his pleasure above her, Korra forgot her insecurity. Bobbing her head forward until she could feel him in the back of her throat, and then pulling back and swirling her tongue around the tip. Korra continued her relentless assault on Bolin, forward, back, swirl, forward, back, and swirl. Korra knew that it would take more than this to finish him off, so she moved her hand up his cock and started playing with his balls. She heard him moan, and then felt his body tense up. Not a moment later had Korra tasted a warm, salty fluid in her mouth. Unsure of what to do, she quickly swallowed it. Bolin fell to his knees on front of her, just gazing at her in amazement.

"Korra," he whispered finally. "Are you sure you've never done this?"

"Well," she started with an uncertainty. "I'd done it with Mako once, the first time we'd fought about my 'teasing.' But other than that once; no, never. And I wouldn't really count that one, either."

"Why not?" Bolin asked her.

"I didn't feel for him what I feel for you. Then, I just felt… I don't know, numb. But just now? I can't even begin to describe what I'm feeling, Bolin." He took a moment to consider this. When he was decided, he grinned goofily at her.

"Okay, I can live with that." He leaned forward and kissed her briefly. "Huh…"

"What?" Korra asked.

"I can taste myself on your lips…"

"Oh," Korra whispered, shocked. She didn't know how to respond to that. "And?" Bolin leaned forward until his lips touched her ear.

"You taste better," he said, hushed. Korra blushed, and he smiled again. Planting a kiss below her ear, he leaned back. "Now, let me get dressed in peace so we can go eat. I'm starving!"


	5. The Job

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post last night and that the last one was short and not very good. One review said that I was moving too fast and that I should write more fluff. I completely agreed, so here it is! Lots of fluff, and some lemons at the bottom. School's starting in a couple days, so I'll probably start posting every few days or so. I'll try for every other day, but I bet a bunch of people that I could get all 80s and 90s this year :P. They don;t believe me, so I'll be studying and actually doing the homework this year. Anyways, Enjoy!**

A few weeks after Bolin had spent the night at Air Temple Island, he was running low on money. He was so stressed out that even Korra could feel the tense atmosphere. Then, late one night, after Bolin had denied staying over in her room, Korra got an idea. _It's going to be amazing!_ she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Korra woke up early and rushed over to the hotel Bolin was staying at. When she got to his room, she knocked on the door excitedly. After a moment, the door opened to reveal a side of Bolin that Korra had never seen. He was only wearing shorts, displaying his perfect torso to anyone who would have happened to have knocked on the door this early. Bolin's face was priceless, though. His hair was like a nest on top of his head, and his expression said _who-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-waking-me-up-this-early?_

"Korra," he began. "What are you doing here this early?"

"It's two in the afternoon," she scoffed. "And I had to tell you something important." Bolin looked at her for a moment longer. Then he shrugged and stood aside to let her in. Korra strolled in like she owned the place. Standing in the middle of the room, she took in her surroundings. The bed was a mess from Bolin sleeping in it. The curtains and carpet were stained and torn. _Who could live in a place like this?_ she wondered. Turing around, Korra faced Bolin, who had managed to put on a shirt while she was in la-la land.

"So," Bolin started. "What was so important that you had to rush over and wake me up?" Korra shrugged off how annoyed his tone sounded. She took a deep breath.

"The police force!" she exclaimed.

"What about it?"

"I was reading in the paper yesterday that they're looking for more people. I didn't think much of it until last night when you'd left me…" her voice trailed off as Bolin glared at her intensely.

"Korra, why would they hire me?" he snapped. This shocked her. Korra thought he would be happy.

"Bolin, you're an extraordinary bender," she said calmly. "Why wouldn't they hire you?"

"Well, one reason is kind of obvious."

"Apparently not, because I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Korra, I can't metal bend," he said quietly. Korra was shocked. "That's a requirement."

"But I thought you'd learned all sorts of earth bending over the past two years."

"Yeah, earth bending. No one knows metal bending except in Republic City. And I've tried before on my own, but it was… impossible." Bolin sighed sadly. Korra cautiously walked over to him.

"Just promise me you'll try?" she whispered. When he looked her in the eyes, all sense of anger was vaporized by his determination.

"I promise."

It had been two days since the hotel incident. Bolin had kept his promise and went down to the station. After filling out all of the paperwork, someone on the force had told Bolin that unless he learned metal bending within a week, they couldn't hire him. After a day of sulking in the hotel room, Bolin went to the island to tell Korra.

"They said I needed to learn metal bending in a week, or I'd be denied a position." Korra thought this over in her head for a minute. After a while, she nodded and smiled at Bolin.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to teach you."

"Wait, you can metal bend?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it was required for one of my jobs. Chief Bei Fong taught me, but-"

"You'd teach me metal bending?" he interrupted.

"Of course I will. How long do you have?"

"Counting today, I have six days left."

"Okay, so when do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible," he said quickly.  
"Well, I guess we can start now. I just have to grab some stuff first. Meet me out back?"

"Yeah, sure," he shouted behind him as he ran around back.

Bolin paced impatiently as he waited for Korra in the training area behind the temple. _It's been three days and I still can't bend anything!_ The lesson's so far had just been how Korra had been taught.

"I'm not you, Korra. I need different methods!" he'd shouted at her on the second day. "It's not like I'd mastered my bending when I was four, like you. I had Mako teaching me. He had no idea how to explain earth bending. It took years for me to be able to move a pebble!"

After what seemed like hours, Korra finally turned the corner of the building and walked towards Bolin. He smiled, until he saw what she was carrying.

"Uh, Korra?" he said uncertainly. "What's using that for?"

"To learn metal bending, you need metal. I thought that since my methods weren't working, we could try this way.," she said, holding up a huge chuck of metal. Then she turned her head to him, fire in her eyes. "You're not getting lunch until you bend this." Bolin stared at her, shocked. _I love her when she's strict, but this is ridiculous! _

Placing the metal on the ground, she stood back. Raising her arms, Korra let out a deep breath. Exhaling, the metal rose off the ground, and Bolin watched his girlfriend's motions intently. She took a step back and brought her wrists together, and as Bolin watched, the metal folded up on itself over and over again. Eventually, all that was left was a cube the size of a car tire. When Bolin looked more closely, the cube still had spaces and wasn't compacted as much as it could have been.

"Now," Korra said. "Bend it back into its original shape." He looked at her, shocked by the abruptness of her assignment.

"Yeah, one problem; I can't metal bend." Korra just stared at him. After a moment, she sighed.

"Sit next to the cube," she said. After sitting herself, she placed her hands on the cube. Her eyes told Bolin to do the same. "Now, what do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel the metal," he said, exasperated.

"Yes, but really focus. When you're earth bending, you can feel movements of others through your feet, right?" Bolin nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well, remember what it feels like to feel vibrations in the ground, and try to incorporate that feeling into finding the other elements in the cube."

Bolin nodded again and closed his eyes. Placing his hands firmly on the cube, he let go of all his worldly problems. Remembering what it felt like to feel vibrations in the ground, he realized that what he was feeling through the metal wasn't as solid as he'd initially thought. Now, he could separate the physical feeling from the mental feeling. Opening his eyes, he saw Korra watching him with an unreadable. Smiling, Bolin looked at the cube. Finding the first accessible fold, he exhaled and, using his new knowledge, pulled it from the rest. Then he found the next and pulled that one, too. After a minute, the whole cube was back to a flat scrap of metal. Grinning excitedly, Bolin raised his head to find Korra smiling proudly back at him.

"Well done, my student," she said proudly.

"Thank you for teaching me, Master." Bolin bowed very low. He heard Korra giggle. When he stood up straight, her eyes were full of passion.

"I'm just glad that worked. I honestly doubted that a direct approach could help anyone. But it worked wonders." Sighing, Korra stood up. Bolin followed and took her hand in his.

Walking hand-in-hand back to the temple doors, the two were like any normal couple again. But when Bolin saw a small building off to the right, he couldn't help himself. Glancing around, he squeezed Korra's hand and pulled her to the doors of the building. Once inside, Bolin closed and locked the door. The room was small, dark, and empty. The only things in there were a table with some chairs, a couple beds, an empty fireplace, and some windows that had been boarded up.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked Korra.

"Tenzin said it used to be where the White Lotus guards slept. But then they got rooms inside the temple for them when there were too many to fit in here. They just boarded up the windows and left it, I guess." Bolin smiled down at her.

"So no one would come in here for a couple hours?" he wondered mischievously. Catching on to his plan, Korra grinned back up at him.

"Not for a while, no. Why, what did you have planned?"

"I think you know." Leaning down, he kissed her lightly. Immediately, Korra flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. The second their tongues touched, it was like a black hole had been born. Everything was instantly gone, all their worries and fears sucked away. The intensity and love for each other was the only thing that they remembered how to do. Each began stripping the other. It took no time at all, and when Bolin shoved Korra onto a bed, she grasped him in her hand. He lowered his hand and inserted a finger into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. They both moaned softly into each other's mouths when they were ready.

"Please," Korra whispered in Bolin's ear. The need and desire in her voice drove him mad. It was all he could do not to come right then.

Bolin pushed into Korra's body, quickly setting a fast rhythm. With each of his thrusts, she raised her hips up to meet his own. And within no time at all, they both came loudly, together. After Bolin pulled himself out of her body, he collapsed on the bed next to her. They lay there panting for a moment. Eventually, they got cold and pulled the old covers up around themselves. Korra quickly fell asleep with her back curved to Bolin's front, his arm resting on her hip. He lay awake for a while, though. He thought about their future together, getting married, having children, growing old together. _Stop it, Bolin. _His subconscious said. _That's still a long way off, buddy. And who knows, maybe you'll find someone else in a couple months, or you two will break up. _

"No," he whispered to himself. "We'll last. We're perfect together, and we'll stay that way." Then he also succumbed to sleep.

**Reviews have been helpful, so I hope those who thought I was speeding liked the fluff and stuff :P I felt like Bolin needed to be a cop, lol. Next chapters coming in a few days. I'll start it tomorrow and if it's not posted late (10-2) then it'll be up early on Monday. Warning: early for me is, like, 9-1.**


	6. Kids

**Hey guys! I've worked through my writers block and wrote a LONG chapter for you! Thanks to you who convinced me to keep going, and I am going to finish this. I probably won't post this week because I have an English project due on the 19th, but I'm not keeping any promises :D I'll probably write a couple paragraphs every day or so, and it'll add up eventually. But anyways, I hope you like this addition to the story. From the little Borra world in my mind to the internet, Enjoy! :3** **WARNING! A few OOC moments here, but PLEASE try to work through it! It goes against everything that I think of that character, but it adds up to an AWESOME ending (or so I think so :P) But, yeah... Here goes everything!**

Korra and Bolin's relationship was going great. They rarely ever fought, and when they did, they made up quickly and laughed it off. Bolin got a job with the police force and Korra started saving up the money she got from Avatar jobs. After a couple months of endless savings, the two had pooled their money together and bought a house near the center of Republic City. Their house wasn't anything special. Two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, some spare rooms (currently used for storage) and big enough for a decent sized family.

One fight was still fairly recent and not yet forgotten. Once, about a week ago, Bolin brought up the subject of children to Korra. They'd already settled the fact that they were getting married as soon as they turned twenty, so he figured it was a fair topic. Korra didn't think as much.

"Kids?" she asked in shock. Bolin nodded.

"Yeah, kids. You know, little you's and me's running around the house, waking us up at three in the morning for things like snacks and entertainment." Korra noticed his eyes shining with desire.

"Really? Like, right away? Can't we wait a while? I mean, I'm not exactly ready for kids, and I don't think I will be in a year and a half, either." A shadow passed over Bolin's face when she said this and he frowned.

"What do you mean by a couple years?"

"I don't know, like, five?"

"Five years?" Bolin stood up and started pacing the room. After a moment, he turned on Korra. "You want me to wait five years to start a family with you? Korra, that's insane. I would be fine with a year or so after we're married just so we can have some time together before the kids keep us busy twenty-four seven, but five years?" Korra watched him for a minute in silence. When he cooled down a bit, he sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Bolin, I'm not ready for kids," she said slowly and calmly. "In a year and a half, when we're married, I'll consider it, but right now, I don't want to think about it." Bolin glared at her for a minute and then stood up. Walking over to the front door, he grabbed his coat.

"Bolin, where are you going?" Korra asked worriedly.

"Out," he snapped. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Hey, come on. Let's not worry about this now," she tried desperately. "It's late, and it's cold out." When Bolin turned around to face her, she took a step back. _His eyes… I've never seen him this angry._

"You know what your problem is, Korra?" he asked coldly, not looking for an answer. "You say you're not ready now, but I don't think you'll ever be ready." She was petrified by him. He was so angry, and she didn't know what to do.

"Bolin, I-"

"No, Korra. Listen to me," he snapped. He leaned in close, his face inches from hers, staring straight into her eyes. "You act all high and mighty, like you're not scared of anything. But you know what? You're terrified, horrified even, at the thought of having people close to you. You think you'll seem weak. And if you're weak, then people can hurt you. So you don't let anyone in. You think you're safe being alone like this, but you know what it really is?" When she didn't respond, Bolin's features darkened even more. "Pitiful." With that, he spun around and walked out the door. When he opened it, a bone-chilling winter breeze snuck through and blasted her in the face. When she opened her eyes, Bolin was gone.

Korra stood in the doorway for what felt like hours. She was still in shock. When she finally remembered how to talk, she could only whisper, "Bolin," over and over until the tears started streaming down her face. Sinking to the floor onto her knees, Korra cried into her hands, saying her boyfriend's name repeatedly. After a while, her knees started to ache, so she lay down on the floor, continuing to weep uncontrollably. Korra's tears ran out eventually and she started to think to herself.

_Bolin, please come home. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you angry, I just-I didn't know what to say. Just… please come home, Bolin. Please, Bolin, come home. I need you. _After she ran out of thoughts, she repeated those words in her head until she fell asleep on the floor by the door.

Anger was instantly overcome by a deep sense of regret as soon as Bolin slammed the door behind him. He felt awful about treating Korra so horribly, but he knew he couldn't go back so soon. _She'll probably never let me in again,_ he thought. So he started walking. Bolin didn't know where he was going or what he would do once he got there, but he had nowhere else to go.

He began thinking about his and Korra's fight. _I'm just not ready for kids, Bolin._ He knew now that she was just scared. _What woman in their right mind wouldn't be scared of having kids?_ _I'm such an IDIOT! _For the next twenty minutes or so, Bolin continued to reprimand himself for being so terrible to Korra. Eventually, though, he sighed and stopped walking. Glancing around, he had no idea where he was. It was extremely trashy looking, obviously the bad part of town. Bolin had tried to stay away from this part of Republic City after he and Mako had escaped for a better life in the arena. He had no choice but to turn around and try to retrace the steps he wasn't paying attention to.

By the time Bolin had found his way to the city that he knew and loved, he'd wasted more than an hour walking around the trashy parts. But that had given him more time to think. _I'll go home and apologize. I'll tell Korra that I'll wait for kids and that there's no rush. I'll tell her that I didn't mean anything, that I only said it out of anger and spite. _That was when he saw Narooks Noodle Shop at the end of the dark alleyway.

A smile broke across Bolin's face and he started running as fast as he could back home. The lights blurred in his vision as he flew past. People shouted at him to slow down. But all Bolin could think about was Korra, which made him run faster. It took about half the time for him to get home than usual. Yet as soon as he stopped at the front door, his face fell and he couldn't move to open it.

_Come on, Bolin. It's only a door. Just lift your hand, touch the doorknob, and twist. _But he was paralyzed in fear. _What if she doesn't forgive me? _He thought. _She could kick me out and leave me. _He couldn't bring himself to open the door. Bolin started to turn away when he heard someone scream from inside the house. _KORRA! _

Bursting inside, Bolin whipped his head around looking for the source of the cries. _She's so close, but I can't see her! Where is she?_ Then he heard a whimpering sound at his feet. Looking down, Bolin saw Korra curled up on the floor, her face tear stained and scrunched up in pain and sadness.

"Korra!" Bolin shouted. Her eyes whipped open when she heard his voice. But as soon as she saw Bolin's face, she started to cry. Crouching down, Bolin picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Korra, what's wrong?" he whispered as he hugged her tightly. Korra responded by wrapping her arms firmly around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Bolin could faintly hear her choke something out through her sobs.

"What?" he asked. Korra pulled her head from his shoulder slightly to look into his bright green eyes.

"You're back," she whispered. "I thought you'd left and that you weren't going to come back, and I felt so empty without you, and I-" Bolin silenced here with a kiss. He figured it would be better to talk in the morning when they were both less emotional.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered against her lips. Korra nodded subtly.

Still carrying her in his arms, Bolin walked to their bed. Shifting her weight to one arm, he used the other to pull back the covers. Gently, he sat Korra on the bed. He pulled off her boots one by one and placed them by the door. Carefully, he took off her pants and shirt, tossing them into the basket by the bathroom. Walking over to their dresser, Bolin pulled out one of his shirts. He walked back over to Korra and easily slipped it over her head. Laying her down on the pillow, Bolin pulled the covers back over her. He then swiftly undressed himself and slid into the bed behind Korra. Lying with his front to her back, he laid one arm over her hip. But Korra turned over so they were front-to-front instead.

"Why did you come back?" she whispered. Bolin was shocked by the question but recovered. He started to wipe the tear stains from her cheeks.

"Why wouldn't I come back?" he asked her in return. When she didn't answer, he continued with, "Korra, I'm sorry. I was so horrible to you. I shouldn't have said any of that."

"Then why did you?" she idly wondered. Bolin was stumped.

"Well… I don't know. Heat of the moment? But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I feel terrible about how I treated you. I know you're scared of having kids. I never thought it was because of some selfish reason. I thought it over, and I realized that it's natural for you to be scared of something like that. I should have never pushed it on you or treated you so horribly. I promise I'll never do that again. I'll wait until you want kids, and I won't ever push you to do something you don't want to do." After Bolin had said everything he wanted to, he waited for Korra to respond. But all she did was watch him. Their eyes locked and they just searched each other's faces for something they couldn't name. Eventually, though, Korra smiled up at Bolin.

"Tough day at work?"She asked him. Bolin froze, and then smiled with her.

"How could you tell?"

"Well, it's not _that_ hard. You don't usually come home in such a bad mood. Normally, you're Mr. Giggles." Bolin's face sank to a level Korra knew as _mock-anger_.

"Mr. Giggles?" he said in a low, falsely angry voice. "I'll show you Mr. Giggles." Korra instantly regretted calling him that, because Bolin rolled on top of her. Lightly grasping her wrists, he placed his lips below her ear,

and trailed kisses down her jaw, then down her neck. Once he hit the collar of his shirt, he pulled back and quickly pulled it up and over her head. Korra moaned softly as Bolin started sucking, licking, and kissing one breast while gently kneading the other. Rolling her nipples between his fingers and tongue, Bolin felt his boxers tightening. He started panting as need and desire overcame him. Raising his head, Bolin started attacking Korra's mouth, urging her lips open to allow his tongue access to hers.

Korra immediately knew why Bolin was gentle one second and rough the next. Smiling to herself, she lowered her hand to his boxers and, feeling the bulge, realized that she was right. Carefully, Korra pushed herself and Bolin into kneeling positions on the bed. Pulling her lips from his mouth, she shoved nuisance that was his underwear down, watching as his large member sprung free. Korra pushed Bolin back onto the mattress and, smiling wickedly, flicked her tongue along the tip, making her partner moan loudly. Korra wrapped her hand around his dick and abruptly pulled Bolin into her mouth, hearing him hiss through his teeth. She sank as much of him as she could into her mouth, felling him at the back of her throat. Then she pulled back up, sucking strongly as she did and swirled her tongue around the tip. After a minute, Bolin's body shuddered and with a loud moan, he fell to pieces in her mouth. Quickly, Korra swallowed his semen and brought her face back up to his. They were both panting heavily as she lay on his broad chest, a thin layer of sweat covering them.

"Want to go again?" she asked after they'd caught their breath. Bolin smiled at her.

"Always," he whispered. Next thing Korra knew, Bolin was above her, and not a moment later, he sank himself into her heat, smiling as she moaned softly. He went slowly this time, savoring ever inch of her body. Pushing in, he could feel nearly every inch of her; the tightness of her, the warmth. It felt so good and right. Bolin knew that he would never get tired of Korra, that he would do anything for her. Korra could feel the fullness, and she couldn't help but raise her hips to meet him halfway. But soon, Korra's need and desire took over.

"Bolin, please," she whispered.

"What do you want, Korra?"

"More," was the word that came to mine. Bolin smirked and lowered his hand to her clit. He started rubbing his fingers in circles, basking in glory as she fell to pieces beneath him. He could feel them both building to their climax, and a moment later, their bodies shook and quivered and Korra came around him as he came inside of her.

Bolin collapsed on top the beautiful woman under him. The pair lay on the bed, not saying anything, just trying to catch their breath. Soon, though, they realized how tired they were and curled up under the covers together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Korra?" Bolin calling her brought her back to the present.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Are you okay? You just spaced out for a while there." Bolin looked a little worried, but Korra smiled.

"I'm fine. Just reminiscing our latest adventure." The two smiled at each other, now having images in their heads of the other writhing in pleasure beneath them. Then Bolin's face fell slightly.

"Yeah, about that…" his mood worried Korra and she wasn't so sure she wanted to hear this.

"What, Bolin," she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know if you realized this, but that night… we, uh… we didn't use a condom."

**AHH! What a twist! lol How was the fight? Good? I'm not good with arguments, and I apologize for Bolin's OOC moment there. I promise, I will try (and probably fail) to minimize most OOC moments for the remainder of the next couple chapters :P Keep reading! Follow to get unexpected update's! Uhh... read some other stuff while your waiting... Uhh... I'm going to stop now, lol. Bai-ya!**


	7. Heartbeat

**Hey guys! Sorry about not posting in so long. I had an English project and a whole bunch of homework to do lately. Plus Marching Band, auditions, and Triple Voices practice. And I've been sick for a week... But anyways, as an apology, I've typed up an extra long, extra fluffy chapter. Partial lemons... Most of it's fluff... ;P. Anyways, thanks reader's for, you know... reading. And... ENJOY! 3**

Korra had been frantically pacing around the living room for twenty minutes. All the while, Bolin had been trying to calm her down. After another minute, he sighed, got up, and grasped her shoulder firmly, stopping her pacing. She turned to look at him, and he could see the worry and anxiety etched on her face.

"Korra," he said calmingly. "What's wrong?" He knew what was wrong, but he always thought that saying it aloud helped to relieve some of the bother.

"Bolin, I-" she tried to talk about it. She tried to say the words aloud. But she couldn't. Instead, her eyes started to water and spill over, flowing down her cheeks. Bolin pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Oh, Korra," he breathed. "You're going to be fine. You know that, right?"

"How could I be?" she whispered into his shoulder. "I mean, I'm nineteen! Who has a baby at nineteen and is okay after words? There are so many things that could go wrong. I could miscarry, or it could be a stillborn, or not come out right. I don't think I could handle that, Bolin." He pulled back from the embrace and held her face in his hands, staring steadily into her eyes.

"Korra, you will get through this," he said firmly.

"But how do you know that, Bolin? How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're you, Korra. You're strong and capable and just look at what you've done so far. You defeated Amon, you mastered all four elements and metal bending. How many people do you know that could do that at our age?" Korra smiled, embarrassed at the praise.

"Not many," she whispered. He smiled back at her.

"Right. And a baby? That's going to be a piece of cake. And if you need help, I'll be there for you. Korra, I'm staying with you through this, until the end. I will not desert you, I will not abandon you. I… I love you, Korra." She stared at Bolin, shocked to the bone. They'd been with each other for a year and had never once said those three words. The tears started to flow down her cheeks again. Bolin's smile faded to a look of worry. He let go of her face and grasped both of her hands in his. "Korra, what's wrong?" She just shook her head, unable to speak through her overwhelming feeling of love and happiness. After a moment, she controlled her tears and emotion enough to reply.

"I just… I love you, too," she choked out. Bolin stared at her for a moment. Then his own tears spilled over his cheeks. The two started laughing and kissing and hugging until the tears ran out. They sank onto the couch and Korra sat on Bolin's lap, arms around his neck, his around her waist. They clung to each other, whispering "I love you"'s repeatedly until they were out of breath.

Korra woke up in her and Bolin's bed, wrapped under the covers and entangled by her boyfriend's body. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she could see a dim light spilling through the window. _It must be early, _she thought. _I never wake up this early. _Unraveling her body from Bolin's, Korra walked into their bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. _Why don't I feel any different. _Slowly, Korra lifted her shirt. She stared at her stomach for a while.

_It's been three weeks, _she thought. For a second, Korra was worried. _What if… what if I'm not pregnant?_ For some unknown reason, her eyes started to water. She'd grown accustomed to thinking her and Bolin would have a family in nine months. A part of her still didn't want a child, but another part of her (a _very _small part) was happy and yearning for a little boy or girl roaming the house. Wiping away the tears, she thought,_ No, I have to be optimistic. I'll just… I'll just check when Bolin's at work. _She sighed and let her shirt fall back into place.

Korra walked back into the bedroom to find Bolin still soundly asleep. He was spread out across the whole bed. He looked so peaceful. His hair was all ruffled, not at all it usual, perfected-with-gel self. His face was relaxed and small smile on his lips. Korra smiled herself and had a sudden urge to kiss him, but she knew how he woke up easily. It was luck that he let her escape earlier. She slowly eased herself back into bed, trying not to shake it much. Yet, hard as she tried, as soon as she laid her head on his arm, Bolin's eyes snapped open. They landed on hers and they looked at each other for a moment. Bolin broke the silence.

"Korra," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just needed the bathroom for a minute."

"Oh."

"Still want to sleep, or…?"

"No, I'm up now." Korra looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I'll go start breakfast." She tried to slide out of bed, but Bolin caught her arm. Korra looked over her shoulder and stared questionably at him.

"I said I was awake," he said, "not that we needed to get out of bed." His tone was so full of suggestion. Korra was instantly turned on and her body leaked desire. Bolin must have felt it, because he lightly tugged her until she was lying on her back and rolled on top of her. He pressed his lips onto hers and kissed her deeply and passionately. Everything was slow and careful. They just wanted to taste each other, worship the feel of their partner's mouth. But soon, Korra wanted more. She pushed her tongue through Bolin's lips and desire exploded through both of them.

Korra pressed her hips to Bolin's and felt the bulge that she'd grown to know so well. Pushing up with more force, Bolin groaned loudly. While he was distracted, Korra flipped them so she was straddling him, not breaking their tongue's dance for a second. Bolin lowered his hand and slipped it through the elastic band of her pajama bottoms. He carefully began stroking her through her bindings, smiling at how wet she was. Korra pressed herself into his hand, aching for more friction. She moaned as he slid his hand into her wrapping and slipped a finger into her heat, rubbing her clit in circles with his thumb. Korra was overwhelmed with pleasure. She was aching for the feel of Bolin inside of her. She didn't notice when he flipped them again, but, much to her objection, he pulled his fingers from her body. She protested loudly, and he smiled. Gently, he placed his hand on her lower abdomen, still not believing that there was a child growing there even after three weeks. He smiled to himself, but Korra had a different reaction.

As soon as Bolin's hand touched her stomach, a wave of nausea overcame her. Korra thought it would pass after a second, but it just grew stronger. All thoughts of sex fled her mind. She started pushing at Bolin's chest, needing to get to the bathroom. But he wouldn't move. _Why is he so damn heavy? _She thought. Korra started using her legs, trying to kick him off while clenching her mouth closed. It still wouldn't work, and the nausea was growing stronger.

"Bolin, will you MOVE?!" she shouted. He stared at her in confusion and slowly let her up. Korra rolled off the bed and, if she wasn't worried about throwing up, she would have stopped to point out her skills to Bolin. But she didn't have time for that. Racing to the bathroom, she leaned over the toilet and choked out everything her stomach was holding. She felt Bolin holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. Twice more Korra's stomach clenched, and the fourth time, she had nothing else to expel. Bolin handed her a damp washcloth and she wiped her mouth, leaning against the wall. She looked over at her boyfriend, who had a concerned look on his face. She smiled reassuringly, making sure to keep her lips closed.

"I'm fine, Bo," she said. He still looked worried. "Really, it was just a little pregnancy sickness." He sighed, relieved. Korra was relieved, too. She hoped this was a sign that she really was pregnant.

"I know you're fine, it's just… one second you're so in-the-mood and the next you're shouting at me to get off of you and running away. Then I follow you and you're throwing up." He sighed. "I'm just glad the baby's doing okay." He started to lean over for a kiss, but Korra pushed him away. He looked at her questionably.

"I, uh, should probably brush my teeth before we start this again." Bolin stared at her for a moment. Then he nodded, got up, and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

As soon as he left, Korra got up a closed the door, locking it. She quickly turned on the sink, setting the water to a warm temperature. Bending the water with one hand, she lifted up her shirt with the other and moved the water to her stomach. Korra ran her hand around her abdomen for a minute, looking for anything that felt different. After a minute, though, she still hadn't felt anything. She sighed quietly, her eyes watering. _How am I going to tell Bolin?_ Then, just as she gave up, Korra felt it. It was very faint, and she almost thought she imagined it. But then it happened again. Just a tiny fluttering, like a… heartbeat? Focusing, Korra felt it again, and again, and three more times after. The tears really did spill over then, but they were happy tears. _That's our baby, Bo. We actually have a baby. _Korra's moment was interrupted by Bolin knocking on the door, saying that breakfast was ready. She quickly bended the water back into the sink and brushed her teeth.

Korra practically skipped into the kitchen, _much happier than she should be for someone that just threw up, _Bolin thought to himself. Sitting at the table, Korra shoveled the bacon, eggs, and pancakes into her mouth. She finished her third serving before Bolin had finished his first. He just watched her.

"You're hungry this morning," he said, smiling. Korra looked up from her eggs.

"Well, considering I just emptied my stomach and now have two people to feed. I think it's explainable. And hey, maybe Junior here has mommy's appetite." Korra smiled to herself and placed a hand on her stomach. _This is weird, _Bolin thought. _She hardly ever talks about the baby, and when she does, she starts worrying about miscarriage and dangers of pregnancy. How does throwing up make her this happy?_ Korra noticed her boyfriend staring at her.

"Bo, what's wrong?" she asked with a mouthful of pancake.

"Nothing, it's just… what happened between yesterday and today?" Korra stopped eating and looked down at her food, shoving it around the plate with her fork.

"I don't know what you mean," she said guiltily.

"Korra, yesterday you were still worried about stillborn's and what you should and shouldn't do to prevent miscarriage. And now you're so certain the baby will come out perfect. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, but… what happened? What changed your mind?"

Korra was lost in thought. _Should I tell him? Show him? Keep it to myself? _She knew that keeping it from him would put a crack in his trust for her. And just telling him would confuse him. She took a deep breath and got up, walking over to the sink. Bolin followed and watched her as she bended warm water onto her stomach. Korra moved the water around her stomach slowly and, after a minute, stopped, smiling. She reached for his hand and he stared at her, confused.

"Just trust me," she said, still grinning. Slowly, he gave her his hand. She placed it on her stomach where her other hand had just been and put that hand over his, covering it with water. For a while, all she did was watch him expectantly, like he was supposed to feel something that he couldn't. He sighed.

"What am I looking for?" he asked.

"It's really faint, but it's there," she said. "Just focus on the feel of the water." Bolin tried to focus. Another minute passed.

"Korra, there's nothing there." Bolin tried to pull his hand away, but when he looked into her eyes, he could see how desperate she was for him to feel something.

"You asked me how I could be so sure that the baby was okay. Just… focus harder." Bolin sighed and relaxed his hand. He focused his entire mind on the feel of the water. _Well, _he thought. _It's warm, and it kind of… surges around. It feels like a… like a pulse. Is that Korra's heartbeat? It must be, the baby's heart wouldn't be this strong already. _He tuned out Korra's heartbeat. _I feel… a fainter surging. It's… it's really faint, but… no… _ Bolin looked at Korra.

"Is that…?" he couldn't finish the sentence, but Korra understood.

"Yes," she whispered. Her eyes watered, as did Bolin's. "That's our baby, Bo."

"But it's… it's so faint. Is he okay? Or is it a girl? Do you know?"

"No, I don't know yet. But the heart is steady and healthy." Then their tears spilled over. Korra continued to bend the water as they felt their baby's heart. Bolin kissed Korra.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too. With all my heart."

**Reviews, please! You've really been helping me to make this better. I'm not the best when it comes to writing, and sharing this with my friends is just... _ eugh... no... So thanks, again, for reading and reviewing. Keep it up! I'll try to post again soon! If I don't, i'll probably make it another long one. So it'll be good ;) Laters!**


	8. Problems

**Hey guys. I know, I haven't posted in weeks. Serious writers block at my end! But I think I've finally gotten past it! One problem, though. I'm running out of ideas, and I'm thinking that after this, I'll write an Epilogue and try to start something new. Maybe I'll just continue this but it'll be about the baby, who knows? Please don't hate me for ending it early, but seriously, I'm out of ideas. It took me weeks to write this, and it's not that fantastic. So anyways, not sure when the next chapter will come, but it will pull the story to an end. Sorry to put a damper on things, hope you guys don't hate me! Enjoy this chapter to the best of your abilities, please! **

"Bolin, I'm pregnant," Korra said, exasperated. "I can open a door myself." His cheeks turned a bright red at that.

"I know, it's just…" he sighed. "You're okay? The baby's okay?" Korra softened a bit. She knew he only wanted to keep her and the baby safe, and she loved him for that. But she didn't need him to drop everything just to open a door.

Bolin had been worrying ever since she showed him their baby's heartbeat. Korra would tell him she was going to the market to pick up some food, and Bolin would rush out the door, shouting a "Love you, be back soon!" over his shoulder. He tried to take a vacation from work so he could watch over her every second of the day, but Korra told him he had to work. There was a big fight, but of course, like usual, Korra won. Bolin calmed down for a while, but as soon as the baby started kicking, he was at it again. As the baby grew, Bolin became more and more of a nuisance. Occasionally, Korra would slip out while Bolin was at work and head over to Air Temple Island. The kids would all start cheering as soon as they saw they her on the boat. They would ask all sorts of questions about the baby that Korra had no answers to.

Korra would normally go over a little after Bolin left and go home later at night. A few times, she accidentally stayed until a little after ten-thirty. When she got home, Bolin was on the phone with the police and they were going to start a search for her. Korra snatched the phone from Bolin and told them that a search party wasn't needed. They had a huge argument over her "disappearing."

* * *

"Where were you?" Bolin demanded. Korra walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"I was taking a break," she replied calmly.

"A break from what, Korra? You've taken maternity leave from being the Avatar, make me work even though I want to be here for you, and you-"

"That's exactly it, Bolin. Me taking a break is one thing, but you need to work. You don't need to be here to take care of me, I can do that myself. I'm pregnant, not disabled. If I need something, I call you."

"But you never call me! I get worried. I'm stuck sitting behind a desk wondering if I'll come home to find you in labor!"

"Bolin, I'm not going to have the baby for another couple weeks, you're overreacting."

"Korra, you're eight months pregnant. Anything could happen!"

"You know what, Bolin? I've been out all day, wandering the city, talking to strangers, and did anything happen? No! You know why? It's because people are just as excited as we are that their Avatar is having a baby soon, and they want to keep it healthy just as much as us. It's because I've been careful and would never do anything to put myself or the baby in danger. I don't need you to take care of me, and I don't need to be kept at home all the time. You know how much I hate being locked up, yet you don't let me take a step outside before you're pulling me back in, telling me that you'll get whatever I need and that you'll be back soon. But you know what I really need, Bolin? I need freedom, I need fresh air, and I need grass and dirt and water between my toes. You can't give me that when I'm under house arrest." Korra turned away from Bolin, not wanting him to see her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry, Korra," Bolin whispered. Wrapping his arms around her, he said, "I didn't know how strongly you felt about this. If you'd have told me, I would've I just wanted to keep you safe. I love you both so much, and I didn't want anything to happen to you, and I-" Korra spun around in his arms and crushed her mouth to his. Their lips and tongues ground together, trying the best way they could to say "I'm sorry."

"I love you, Bo," Korra whispered between kisses. "I know you mean well, but it comes across as a nuisance sometimes." Bolin chuckled.

"I'll try to give you space, but no promises."

"And I'll try not to run off for as long."

"How about you don't run off at all?" Korra smiled wickedly.

"No promises."

* * *

"Korra?" Bolin's calling her name brought her back to the present. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Bo, we're fine." Korra took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bolin leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers. Korra returned the kiss happily. They both sighed in contentment. Then Bolin cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Just promise me you'll tell me if something's wrong?" Korra groaned and moved to open the front door.

"Bolin, we've been over this how many times?"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just… I worry about you sometimes. You're always so strong, and I love that about you, but you hold all your pain and sadness inside. I want you happy, and I can't do that if you don't talk to me."

"Okay, well then I guess I should tell you…" The color drained from Bolin's face.

"Tell me what?" he panicked.

"I didn't know how to tell you this. I mean, I would do it myself, but you know, I'm eight-and-a-half weeks pregnant, and I don't know if I should do anything risky-"

"Korra, what's wrong? You're not having any contractions, are you? The baby's okay? You're okay? Korra, tell me what you need!"

"Relax, Bolin, all I want are some noodles." He let out a huge sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Alright, give me ten minutes."

"Thanks, Bo. Oh, and if I was having contractions, I'd probably be screaming at you to call an ambulance." Korra glared at him and Bolin turned bright red.

"Oh, yeah… right… Well, how about I go make those noodles, huh?"

"Yeah, you do that. And if you don't mind, I'm going to work on my In-Labor shouting techniques." Korra shouted after him.

Walking into the bathroom, Korra looked at herself in the mirror. _I can't believe it's been nearly nine months. A couple more weeks and I'll be able to hold him or her._ The couple had decided not to be told beforehand whether the baby was a boy or a girl. They wanted it to be a surprise, but the anticipation was killing them both. Korra wanted a big, strong boy, but Bolin wanted a sweet, little girl. Whatever the case, Korra was going to make sure their baby could protect itself in any situation, and- _Ow!_ Korra's train of thought was lost as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Probably just kicking," she whispered to herself. "If you're kicking that strongly, you're going to be just as strong as mommy." Placing a hand on her stomach, Korra began cooing her unborn child, but was interrupted by another, sharper pain. She began to get worried. The baby had never kicked like this, and a part of Korra was scared that it was more than kicking. Quickly, she turned on the water. Not caring that it was freezing, Korra lifted her shirt and bended the water onto her bump. Slowly, she moved her hand until… _Oh no, _she thought.

"Bolin?" Korra shouted. She could hear the panic in her voice. Unlocking the bathroom door, she let the water fall to the floor as she walked briskly into the kitchen. "Bolin!"

"Korra, I'm almost done." turning around, Bolin's cheerful face fell as he saw how scared Korra was. Rushing over, he started patting her arms and face, thinking she was injured on the outside. _Oh, he couldn't be any more wrong, _she thought, panicked. "Korra, what's wrong?" She opened her mouth, struggling to tell Bolin what was wrong when another shot of white-hot pain hit. Korra crumpled to the floor, crying out in agony. "Korra!" She gazed into his eyes, terrified.

"The baby," she choked out. The remaining color drained from Bolin's face. "Something's wrong with the baby, Bolin." Korra knew what he needed to do, but Bolin was frozen in place.

"What do I do?" he whispered, lost.

"The phone, get the phone!" Korra shouted. Bolin nodded, kissed her forehead, and ran to call an ambulance. Tears spilled down Korra's face. _Please be okay, _she pleaded. _Please, baby, be okay. _

Standing up, Korra nearly collapsed when she saw the thin trail of blood dripping down her leg.

_"BOLIN!"_

* * *

Five more shooting pains hit before the couple heard the sirens. Hurriedly, Bolin picked Korra up and carried her outside, where the paramedics were waiting. Hurriedly, Bolin picked Korra up and carried her outside, where the paramedics were waiting. Both of them were crying, and in a blur of activity, Korra felt herself leave Bolin's arms. She called out his name, and in an instant, both of his hands here clutching hers tightly.

The ride to the hospital was bumpy and Bolin kept asking how long it would take to get there. The paramedic monitoring Korra and the baby calmly replied with a simple "Soon" the first dozen times, but grew impatient. For what seemed like the hundredth time, Bolin asked "When are we going to get there?"

"Look, sir, in normal circumstances, we would have left you to get to the hospital yourself, but without you, the Avatar's heartbeat increased, putting the baby at risk. Now, if we could, we would gladly teleport to the hospital, but we can't, so please be patient for thirty more seconds. The hospital is right up ahead, so calm down, please." Bolin shut up for the rest of the ride, whispering that the baby and Korra would be alright. He didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or Korra or both of them, but he tried to keep a positive attitude about all of it.

* * *

Ma'am, you've been in labor for seven hours, and the baby hasn't made much progress. If we don't get it out soon, he might suffocate, or you could both-" the doctor stopped as Korra grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to hers.

"I don't care what you have to do," she growled. "Get. Him. OUT!" Korra screamed as another contraction hit her.

"Will do." The doctor barked an order and soon, Korra was being wheeled down another hallway, lights blurring into a line.

* * *

"Bolin, where are you?" Korra felt his hands grasping hers again.

"I'm right here, baby, I'm not leaving you." She could hear the doctors shouting orders at each other, but the shot they gave her had made her thought process slower. Korra couldn't see around the curtain they'd placed above her abdomen. The bright lamp above her eyes didn't help her sight much, either.

"Bolin, promise me that if anything happens to me, you'll keep our baby safe."

"Korra, nothing's going to happen to you. The doctor's are going to get the baby out, and when they do, we're going to go home. We'll sit around in bed holding her, telling her how special she is. You and me, we'll get married in a couple months, we'll have a huge wedding and we'll invite everyone. The world will rejoice when they see our family, and no one will ever keep us apart. Korra, I love you so much." She could hear the tears in his voice and felt her own eyes water.

"Oh, Bo. I love you, too. So much. You're so perfect, and sometimes I think of how I don't deserve you. But you're right. We're going to be so happy, just the three of us." Korra could feel herself slipping into sleep. There was no way she could fight it, even if she tried. "Oh, and one more thing…"

"What is it, Korra?"

"You'd better make sure our wedding's perfect…"

And then, Korra lost the fight with her consciousness.

**Okay, I lied. Just to be an ass, I'm ending it here. But don't fret, my lovely readers, I'll post the next chapter by the end of the week, maybe even sooner. So yeah, go ahead and complain about how I'm so mean for ending it here, but the next chapter will make up for it, I swear! So long for now, my lovely's. ;)**


End file.
